The Saga of Maxx Swan
by ZangekiNoYuusha
Summary: Introducing Maxx Swan, adoptive brother of the insane Bella Swan. With Maxx comes, Jordan, Steve, Mack, Juno, Zombies, crazy cross breeds, and epic bloody battles involving vampires, and tricked out weapons. My OCs Maxx/Juno, Jordan, Steve and Mack. A/U


A/N: I don't own anything, or anyone except my OCs.

The alarm woke me up with it's usual obnoxious setting of; "WAKE UP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! WAKE UP YOU PEICE OF SH-" (you get the picture)

"C'mon its Saturday let me sleep in… Oh Shit! It's Wednesday! Shit!" I got dressed, brushed my teeth, grabbed my schoolbag, made a jelly sandwich, fed my dog Fang and went outside in record time. My friends were waiting in the Mustang. There's Mack the Werepyre, and Steve and Jordan the twins who were, uh, werewolves (yes related to Jacob Black), and me I'm Maxx H. Swan (yes you heard me, I am related to Bella Swan), and I'm half-zombie (which is awesome!) so I can talk to zombies.

"Where were you now we're almost late!" Mack hollered at me,

"It's a Wednesday!" Steve added,

"I forgot!" I said raising my hands in surrender, Mack and the twins rolled their eyes,

"Well get in!" They chorused.

~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~

While Mack was driving he rolled down the window,

"Hey Baby! Nice legs!" he called to some hot girls, they gave him the finger,

"Shut up Mack!" Jordan said and slugged him on the arm,

"Why? I'm not with my girlfriend anymore, I'm free!" He said wiggling his eyebrows at the girls,

"You finally found out she was cheating on you?" Jordan and Steve burst into laughter,

"Steve shut up!"

~~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~~~~~~

Mack swerved into the school's parking lot (actually its not really a school it's disguised as a school it's really a Vampire Hunter Training Facility and it's name is Forks School for Special Children, yes I'm special, Mack, Steve, Jordan and I all have ADHD so yeah you can call us special.) and Steve and Jordan threw up,

"Jeez-uz! Stop throwing up in my car!" Mack exclaimed,

"WE KNOW! YOU JUST DRIVE LIKE A FREAKIN' MANIAC!" Jordan exclaimed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand,

"C'mon lets hurry up for class" I said glancing at my schedule, "we have; English, Vampire History, Geography, Vampire Killing, and last but not least Target Practise at the Gun Range."

"That's great!" Mack exclaimed, and Jordan and Steve 'yessed' behind them,

"OK class, is any one relates to Vampires?" Mr. Kamp our Vampire History teacher asked, Josh Weir raised his hand,

"Uh, I think Mack is Mr. Kamp?"

"Yes, Yes he is, Mack?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Kamp?" Mack answered,

"Could you step outside with me for a moment please?"

Steve and Jordan jumped up,

"Sit down guys he'll be fine!" I exclaimed, glaring at them, they sat down, after a few minutes I heard Mack yell in pain, then I said

"OH CRAP! GUYS! ATTACK PATTERN DELTA-OMEGA!" and we, jumped out of the classroom and took out our Maflame Guns 3000 (which is basically an M16 Rifle with a lot of attachments) and started shooting Mr. Kamp, and then Mack took out his Maflame Gun 3000 and put it on Flamethrower and Chainsaw mode, so while Mr. Kamp was being distracted by me, Steve, and Jordan while Mack was burning and cutting through him, it. Mr. Kamp was about to slice Jordan up but at the last moment Josh Weir jumped in the middle and got sliced up instead. Mr. Kamp was like a Tank Zombie literally but with hair all over his body. The owner of the Vampire Hunter Facility, General James K. "Tiger" Falter, came to give us some help,

"How'd the Tanyetphyre get into the facility!" and just when he was finished his sentence Mr. Kamp, the Tanyetphyre disappeared, I was all bruised, and bleeding badly, I was cut on my leg and my arm felt numb then just when General Falter came over to me,

"Maxx are you OK?" he asked, I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the infirmary. Mack, Steve, and Jordan were also there but they weren't inured as badly. Juno my girlfriend was there, she's one of the nurses there, her medical apron was full of blood, and she was crying for some reason, Mack told me that she had watched her best friend Josh Weir bleed to death because she wasn't able too stop the bleeding from the laceration he suffered from Mr. Kamp when he was trying to save Jordan.

I stumbled to her I almost falling a few times but I kept going, I got to her and collapsed, she caught me,

"You always want to cheer me up!" She smiled, helping me sit down,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" General Falter hollered, I was shocked so much when he said that,

"Ugh, Dad, this is my boyfriend!" she said, annoyed, I stood up and saluted

"General I am going out with your daughter," I was about half ready to pee myself, but the General relaxed,

"Well that's better I thought you two were married! If that were true, you'd be dead Maxx." I blanched,

"Y-Yes sir!" I managed to stammer.

"I'm so sorry about that I should have told you about my dad much sooner," she said after she had changed and cleaned herself up,

"It's OK." I said, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me . Mack, Steve, and Jordan had left by the time we broke apart, due to needing oxygen

"You're a good kisser!" she said and gave me another quick kiss.

~~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maxx what have you gotten your self into this time! You have more bruises then Sunday!" Exclaimed my adoptive father Charlie. Bella my adoptive sister (well you've heard of her right? The only person in the world insane enough to date a vampire), was eating some cereal, and looked up,

"Yeah, whenever I come home from the Cullen's house he's always bleeding," She added,

"*Cough* Edward's *Cough* detrimental *Cough* to your *Cough* health." After I ate I walked back to my room, all of a sudden I was hit from behind and I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in my room on my bed. "What the hell just happened?" I groaned and looked at the date on my phone; July 26, 2010; my birthday; I've been asleep for one week? The time on my watch said 6:00 AM, I went downstairs. Bella and Charlie were there and Bella had a cake in her hands.  
"Happy Birthday!", when I saw the cake I realized it was really made out of eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

"This isn't the real cake, this is your breakfast cake, it's cool isn't it?" Bella said giving me a birthday hug.

"Yeah that's cool thanks!" I hugged her back, then I gave Charlie a hug. Then came the presents, I got $200, a Swiss Army Knife, and the best one was getting peed on by my dog Fang!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~

Mack, Steve, Jordan, Juno, and I went to the mall to buy a few Blu-Ray DVDs to watch, then we went back to my house and watched them all, then Juno's dad picked her up and took her home. Mack, Steve, and Jordan slept over. We played Xbox 360, we were playing Halo 3, (it was awesome!) and Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2, Gears of War 2, and some other games. At 2:00 AM we went to sleep…

The next day went by normally, it was Sunday so Mack, Steve, and Jordan stayed with me for the day, and Juno showed up too, and we all stayed inside. We played Xbox 360, Halo 3, and Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2, and it was fun. The controllers died so Mack, Steve, and Jordan had to go get batteries at Wal-Mart. Juno and I were alone.

"Now that we're alone what do you want to do, until they come back?" she said coming over to me, she was close to me now, her face hovering just centimetres from mine,

"I can think of a few. Have any ideas?" I asked and she smiled, she pushed me onto my bed, she straddled my lap, and she started kissing me, I kissed her back, sliding one of my hands to her hip the other at the back of her neck, tangling my fingers in her hair, she seemed to like that and got all the more into it, and tried shoving her tongue down my throat. We were at each other until the guys got back,

"What were you and Maxx doing, while we were gone?" Jordan asked, completely clueless,

"Oh, nothing," Juno said flashing him a brilliant smile,

"Uh, OK….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had take Fang for a walk the next morning, I noticed it was very dark. It was quiet until I started hearing screaming coming from inside the house. It sounded like Bella was having another panic attack, I looked at the time on my watch it was 1:00 in the morning (wtf why am I awake now?)! I ran inside with Fang, I locked the door and ran up the stairs, Bella was screaming because she was having another nightmare about Edward leaving her, (that was a very dark time, and she wouldn't take her anti-psychotic meds either...)

That SOB left her for her own safety yeah she's safe, but her hearts been broken in the fucking process! Charlie was in her room comforting her,

"Come on! Again? That's the 23rd time this month!" I exclaimed, Charlie gave me a look,

"Maxx I think you're going to Steve and Jordan's house for a while, I just called them, get your stuff ready." I nodded and went to pack a bag, on my way out I stuck my head into her room,

"Bella, you should up your dose of anti-psychotic meds, and anti-depressants," she just nodded, her knees hugged to her chest.

Steve and Jordan came in the Mustang with Mack, who was sleeping over at Steve and Jordan's house too. The rest of the night was quiet, until we heard Jacob making howling noises from his room,

"Don't worry. He does this every night," Jordan said passing out ear plugs.

~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~~~~

The next day I got an unusual call from a number I didn't recognize, I answered the phone and a familiar voice replied,

"Hello" which gave me the chills, it was Jasper Hale,

"Hey Maxx how are you?" he asked, I finally got over the shock and answered,

"How am I? How am I? You nearly killed my sister! That's how I am!"

"Maxx listen!"

"And your damn brother made Bella INSANE!",

"IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"OK what?"

"Bella just went cliff diving, and Alice saw her and told Rosalie and she told Edward that Bella committed suicide, he's going to Volterra to kill himself! Alice went to Charlie's to see if he was okay and found her alive, Bella and Alice are on their way to Volterra now!"

"Why bother with him? He can go to hell! He made my sister go insane! DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO GO ALL THE WAY TO VOLTERRA TO SAVE A VAMPIRE! ESPECIALLY NOT IN A PLACE FULL OF VAMPIRES!"

"Think about your sister, it would make her real happy, if you saved him," Jasper said, he was only worried about Alice.

"Meet me, Mack, Steven, and Jordan at the airport" I grumbled,

"Thanks, it means a lot to me,"

"Whatever, even though I'm going to save him, I won't like it."

So we met him at the airport, I sent an e-mail to Charlie, Mack's parents, and Jacob, telling them that we're on a field trip and might not be back for a while, but on Jacob's e-mail I said we'll be in Volterra to save a Vampire and I told him to not say a word about it to anyone.

When he got to the airport in Volterra, some Guards came and searched us, I wondered why no one searched us back in Forks, but these Guards were wearing red robes so I said something in Italian,

"What did he say?"

"I don't know maybe it was Klingon?"

"WTF?" and one tried to touch me.

"HELP! THESE GUARDS IN RED ROBES ARE RAPISTS! ATTACK PATTERN ALPHA-GAMMA!" I screamed, Mack, Steve, and Jordan took out their guns, then I took out mine,

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! WE ARE SPECIAL OPS! THESE GUARDS IN RED ROBES ARE TERRORISTS AND RAPISTS!" I yelled in Italian, everyone started screaming and yelling, then before we knew it we were surrounded by more Vampires in red robes. Jasper was gone! This was a trap from the beginning. We put away our guns in surrender.

It turned out the vampires in the red robes were the Volturi, and their leader was Aro so when we were brought to their castle,

"Ah, what pitiful humans! Also, this one!", he pointed to Mack, and continued "A traitor to his own kind!" He slapped Mack, and Mack flew across the room

I yelped in pain when Aro grabbed my neck, and I felt weird and I knew what was happening I was going zombie.

"What is this! What is he doing!"Aro looked shocked, I turned into a Tank zombie and attacked everyone, and Steve and Jordan went werewolf.

Aro managed to grab my neck and threw me into a book shelf, I got felt the cuts form the little shards of glass on the ground. Edward showed up out f the blue and told everyone to leave me, Steve, Mack, and Jordan alone. I was bleeding badly I had cuts all over my body and my leg felt broken but the weird thing was that it didn't hurt then I passed out…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT SUX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up back in Forks at the hospital. Carlisle was there and he was adjusting the IV in my arm,

"You're lucky you didn't die, you're the first person to fight the Voltouri and survive," Carlisle said,

"Whatever, are Mack, Steve, and Jordan OK?"

"Yes they're OK….. You just have to stay in the hospital for a week….." I nodded, then Edward came in,

"I'm sorry about this, I left your sister so she could be safe, I was too stubborn to see that her condition was getting worse," he said,

"Whatever, as long as you stick around and make sure she's on her meds you're good in my book," Just then Charlie walked in,

"What the hell were you thinking? Playing with the school bus! You're lucky they forgave you or you'd be out of the house in the blink of an eye!",

"Great to see you're okay too," I laughed, and he just walked out.

"Well I'm stuck here for a week." I said to myself, then Juno walked in,

"Oh my gosh! You scared the shit out of me! They said you got cut from glass and well you were bleeding and bruised and and and, I was so worried about you Maxx!" She exclaimed tears running down her cheeks, then she ran over and gave me the most mind blowing kiss ever.

SNEAK PEAK for chapter 2: Vampire Trouble

I woke up in the middle of the night, Juno was sound-asleep in our bed, I was feeling restless. I got dressed and walked out of the tent, there was a full moon and I could hear howling and growling. Something didn't feel right. Something bad was happening and I knew what it was: An all-out Vampire Attack on the Vampire Hunters Army!


End file.
